


Another Laundry Monday

by Daphne_Dark



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Panty Kink, Queening, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Dark/pseuds/Daphne_Dark
Summary: Another Monday, more laundry.... if Helen could find it!  Naughty fun ensues





	Another Laundry Monday

It was a grey and rainy Monday, but Helen didn’t care. She liked Mondays.

True, she hated that John had to go to the office, and the kids had to go to school. But the morning quiet was nice as she started a pot of bean soup – Senate Bean Soup, she and John called it, even though the Senate was long since gone.

Then, too, it was laundry day and Helen found doing laundry peaceful. Of course, John always got her the best washing machine. She smiled; last year, they got one of the new-fangled dryers - no more having to hang wash out on the line. This allowed her to get more _interesting_ clothing, now that no one except him would be looking at her undies…

But as she went through the hamper, she discovered that several of her intimates were missing. Helen stamped her foot. Of course it was John… he would play with her, then beg for a souvenir for work. Or he’d go through the hamper, or riffle her drawers. She went to her dresser… still a few panties, but the most colorful ones were gone.

Well, she would fix him! She called HQ and ordered a car to pick her up. While she waited she hised up her skirt and saw the peach pair with the ruffle. She stepped out of them and stuck them in her purse. Then she unfastened her dress bodice and did the same with her bra. John had to be shown the logical result of his actions!

Erich caught her as soon as she came into the office. He apologized – John was in the middle of a call to Berlin. “It’s important Erich, can’t you hurry him up? Pleease?”

In a minute Erich was back. “Ok, Mrs. Smith, you can go in.”

Her heels clicked on the floor and John looked up with pleasure, “Helen, dear, what brings you downtown?” He got up and kissed her warmly.

She looked at John with concern. “Oh, John, I’m having a terrible time!” She tossed her purse in a corner of the couch and sat down, pulling off her gloves…

John sat beside her. There was something in the way she was glancing up at him and taking off her gloves that made him warm. He sensed this was no real emergency, and that she had something up her sleeve, but he played along. “What is it, Darling?”

“It’s… the laundry! I just can’t do it!”

“Something wrong with the machine?” She shook her head. “Are you not feeling up to it?” Another shake of the head. “We make too much laundry. Is that it, dear?” She smiled coyly and put her feet up on the sofa, on either side of him. “I’m sorry, Helen, but with three kids… I know we all use towels like crazy, and I keep telling Amy not to climb trees in her school dresses…”

“Ohhhh, it’s not too much laundry, John; it’s too little…” She leaned back invitingly.

“Oh! I see!” said John. Actually, he had no idea what she meant. Well, maybe a glimmer of an idea.

“Me, for instance! I have nothing to wear…” She leaned over him, forcing him to lie back. She undid her bodice. “I keep noticing things missing…”

Oh, her bare chest was exposed, and John reached for her breasts – god, they swung so tantalizingly – but she kept just inches from him.

She scootched forward on him, rustling her petticoats. “Hitch up my skirt, Darling, and tell me what you see…”

He took his time with this, first peeling the skirt toward her waist, then grabbing a couple petticoats at a time, dragging the process out. Helen watched, fascinated, and panting a bit. She knew that with each layer exposed her husband was getting harder…

Finally, she was bare before him, and he rubbed his hands warmly up her thighs. “Oh, I see the loveliest coppery curls…” he said, working his fingers in them “…and the sweetest pink flesh…” he continued moving his fingers further in.

Helen sat there gasping; in a moment she’d be completely under his power. She moved against him for a minute, wondering whether to surrender… it would be so sweet to give in, here and now…

John looked at her, lust and amusement in his eyes. He knew how to touch her, and he knew he knew. This was hardly teaching him a lesson! Helen pulled away.

She lifted her skirts and turned around to sit on him, covering his face with her pussy. Ah, he moaned helplessly, digging in with his tongue. She moved and ground against him. He was getting more excited by the minute. So was she…

Helen grabbed the bra from her purse, and whipped it around John’s ankles… “I don’t want you to get away…” she moved back up to his face, unzipping his fly in the process, then smothered him with her skirts and her cunt again. The harder she ground, the more he dug in. The warmth of her, the smell… it was dark and close, but in the best possible way.

She lifted up, moving a few inches away, and stayed poised above him. She reached into her purse and pulled out the panties; in a moment John felt peach silk gliding on his cock. He was going wild, feeling her alternate her touch – hard, soft; quick, slow – all while her exposed pussy quivered before him…

“I want you. I want you bare, Helen…” he reached for her again, pulling her on him. Oh, the taste of her! He could hardly stand it. Helen could hardly stand it herself; his tongue was working its magic. Ohhh, he was taking her to the brink…

He drank in her honey; it was addictive, like a drug, and like a drug, it confused him. Should he let her come or leave her hanging? Meanwhile, that silk kept smoothly gliding, teasing. It made him crave another texture…

“Wench!” John wriggled the two of them around, flipping her onto her back. He couldn’t take it any longer, he had to be inside her. He snatched the panties off his cock - and was pleased to see he’d already soaked them with pre-come.

“I’ll give you your precious panties….” John shoved them in her mouth, and hised up her skirt to fuck her. With the gag she could only moan, which aroused him. Some of her moans came from tasting him, which aroused him further, and he fucked her harder still. She moaned even more desperately, writhing – the look on her face was radiant, and she came with a muffled scream. He wasn’t far behind…

They lay together for some time, recovering. No words were needed - only gentle, grateful kisses. Then, slowly they rearranged their clothes and made themselves presentable.

Finally, Helen was ready to go. She looked at John. He sighed. He opened a drawer, then unlocked a secret compartment. One by one he handed her the pilfered undies, which she placed in her purse with a triumphant smile.

He sat back at his desk, folding his hands across the desktop and looking at her sternly as she headed toward the door. “Helen!” he called. She turned to look toward him. “You know, you haven’t changed my mind about anything. I’m just going to start all over and make a new stash…”

She dimpled at him wickedly. “Ohhh, John, I’m _counting_ on it.”


End file.
